Fighting Fate
by Missyriver
Summary: "Oh my God, Lucy." Wyatt spun on his heels and looked at his friends. Rufus's back was against a beam with Lucy sprawled across his lap. She clutched at her left lower abdomen, blood blooming fresh under her hands, her brown eyes wide with pain and fear. "He shot me?" Lucy's voice wavered in shock. (TFP)
1. Chapter 1

It had only been a few months but Wyatt couldn't get used to meeting people he'd only read about. Right now he was standing in the office of Al Capone with a sense of dread hanging over his head. He needed Lucy and Rufus closer to the door or behind better cover. He couldn't protect both of them if things went south, and reading the room and the body language of the other men, Wyatt knew it was only a matter of time before things started to go wrong.

At first Capone was talking and giving them some of the answers they needed to find Flynn, and what Flynn learned about Rittenhouse. He started to become more agitated, yelling and slamming his fist into the desk while talking to his brother Jimmy. Lucy shifted closer toward Wyatt.

"That guy Flynn told me these three might come looking for him. And when he left, he asked me to do him one more favor. And being a man of my word," Capone snapped a pistol up and pointed it at Rufus.

Guns were drawn by the four men and pointed around the room. Capone's man pulled two, pointing at the back of Richard "Jimmy" Hart, the other pointed at Wyatt. Wyatt aimed at Capone.

"Oh," Rufus cried and shifted back, hands up.

"No no no please please," Lucy begged hands straight out.

"I made a deal to take out the colored fella. Flynn says they can't follow him if I do."

"I can't let you do that," Jimmy demanded.

"Jimmy, you'd pull a gun on me, your own brother?"

Tension is high, Wyatt's eyes shift around the room taking in everyone's location. Lucy was between Rufus and himself, he couldn't protect them both and he couldn't reach Rufus with Lucy in the way. If Wyatt shot Capone first, his guy would shoot Jimmy and him. Lucy stepped closer to Rufus, Wyatt wanted to shove her to the floor, yell at her to get down. He was the expendable one, not her and not Rufus. Wyatt tried to shift closer but the other man tracked his movement, and shifted one of his pistols toward Lucy. Wyatt froze, he refused to put his team in any more danger.

The sound of the cocking hammer of Jimmy's gun echoed through the room. Wyatt took a breath and steadied his mind.

"Lower your weapon, Al," Jimmy ordered.

"What are you gonna do? You gonna- you gonna shoot me?"

"I don't want to."

"But you want to take me to prison, is that right?"

Wyatt could see from the corner of his eye Lucy's hands lower and she shifted her weight. Wyatt knew that she had a plan and he didn't know how to tell her to stop.

"Dad wasn't around to see what you had become," Jimmy snapped.

"Neither were you!" Capone raged, the gun waved in his hand.

Lucy jumped at the venom in his voice, Rufus kept his shoulders slumped trying to look smaller. Wyatt knew there was no chance they were getting out of here without someone getting hurt or worse. He just needed to try to protect his team.

"You want to know why I disappeared? Because I saw what you were becoming and I didn't want to end up like that, like all this. I may be a capone, but you and I are nothing alike."

"You're right. We're not." Capone's voice was softer, almost calm. His hand tightened around the pistol grip. "But we're family. And family's more important than anything. Which is why I know you won't shoot."

Capone's head turned toward Rufus, his head cocked to the side. Lucy moved before Wyatt could, throwing herself in front of Rufus when the first shot was fired. Wyatt ducked behind the couch, he saw Jimmy shoot Al and when the other man moved, Wyatt shot him. Wyatt waited before moving to make sure the man was down and that nobody else came in. Jimmy walked around the desk and looked down at his brother. From behind him, Wyatt heard a gasp and groan from Lucy.

"Oh my God, Lucy."

Wyatt spun on his heels and looked at his friends. Rufus's back was against a beam with Lucy sprawled across his lap. She clutched at her left lower abdomen, blood blooming fresh under her hands, her brown eyes wide with pain and fear.

"He shot me?" Lucy's voice wavered in shock.

Wyatt dropped to his knees beside her, he frantically tugged and pulled at her thick green coat. She wore a silk camisole underneath that was already starting to darken with blood.

"I got her. Get something to control the bleeding," he told Rufus.

Wyatt lifted her up and pulled her toward him. Resting her head against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and covered her hands with his. Rufus was up and moving before he finished closing his hand over hers. He came back with a stack of linen napkins. Wyatt grabbed them from Rufus, removed Lucy's hand to pressed the napkins to the bleeding wound, he used direct pressure with his hands, as Lucy's hand weakly covered his. Wyatt only saw the one wound, which meant the bullet was still inside her.

"How bad is it?" Lucy panted.

"It's not good. The bullet's still in there."

"We need to get her to the hospital," Rufus blurted out.

"In the 30's no way. they're... just bad," Lucy grimaced.

"We'll get her back, turn ourselves in. Rittenhouse will make sure she get the best care," Wyatt advised.

"No, Wyatt no. Our faces are on every single government watch list back home. As soon as we walk in you'll be arrested. We just got you back. I'm not going to let you risk everything for me." Lucy shifted to look up at him.

'I'm sorry, Lucy. I'm so sorry," Rufus said. "It should have been me."

"No I should've- I should've reacted faster." Wyatt rubbed his chin over her hair.

"One problem at a time, right?" Lucy hissed.

Wyatt looked down at her, she was sweating, tears shimmered in her brown eyes. Her body trembled against him and he could see the pain she was trying to hide from them.

"Yeah," Wyatt gave her a small smile.

"Let's get her to the Lifeboat, I'll get us home." Rufus said.

Jimmy comes up behind Wyatt, "Police are on the way, ambulance too."

"I don't know if we can wait that long," Wyatt worried. She was losing too much blood. "Rufus give me your belt, I need to secure these napkins."

Rufus quickly removed his belt and handed it to him, Wyatt sat her forward, Lucy groaned at the movement. He wrapped the belt around her tiny waist twice before he could get it tight enough to hold pressure. He picked her up, cradled her against his chest and looked to Rufus. Wyatt turned to Jimmy.

"We're just going to take her ourselves. Thank you for your help, I know this was hard for you." Wyatt sighed. "I'm sorry"

Lucy's hand clenched on Wyatt's jacket. She buried her face against his neck. Wyatt tightened his hold and ran from the room Rufus close behind him. They rushed to the car, Rufus drove them to the Lifeboat, Wyatt held her on his lap. He whispered to her to hold on, and she'd be okay. Wyatt's hands were starting to crust with dried blood, he focused on keeping her breathing steady. It also kept him from panicking. This wasn't supposed to happen, not to _her_. Wyatt was supposed to keep them safe, that was what he was meant to do.

Rufus slammed on the brakes and threw the door open. He ran around the car, and reached for Lucy.

"I got her, get the Lifeboat started." Wyatt couldn't get his hands to let go.

Rufus didn't question he just ran, hitting switches and controls. He turned to help Wyatt pass Lucy up into the Lifeboat. Together they sat her in her seat, Wyatt buckled her in. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed down her face. She was wheezing. She kept her eyes on his, fear and pain etched on her features. Wyatt brushed his thumb over her cheek, pushing her hair back from her face.

"Stay with me Lucy," Wyatt whispered. She tried to nod.

He sat in his seat and was buckling in when she collapsed forward.

""Lucy!? No!" Wyatt yelled.

He reached toward her at the same time Rufus sent them back home. Wyatt was thrown forward into her he locked his elbows and tightened his grip on her seat. He tried not crush her with his weight. Her head lulled back and forth. He could see her chest rising and falling and right now that was all that mattered.

The violent movement through time was worse without a seatbelt. Wyatt was forced to wrap his arms around Lucy and her seat, lock his wrists, and tuck his head against her shoulder. He straddled her lap and held on. The jarring stop sent waves of nausea through him, the metallic smell of Lucy's blood made it worse. Wyatt wondered if he'd ever get the smell of blood and coconut shampoo out of his head again. Once she was better he'd recommend a change in hair products. Wyatt realized he had no say in what products she used it wasn't like he'd ever be wrapped around her this close again.

Rufus spun in his seat, and looked at Wyatt confused and curious. He opened his mouth to say something and then shook his head, muttering he didn't want to know. Wyatt ignored him and stumbled back off of her. Her eyes were closed, her breathing rapid and shallow.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up. Come on, Luce, wake up for me," Wyatt called. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him.

Rufus opened the Lifeboat door and together they moved Lucy out of her chair, Wyatt carried her to a stack of palates. He put her down, he turned to talk to Rufus but Lucy's hand tightened on her coat.

"No hospitals, Wyatt. Don't risk yourselves for me."

"Professor, you're worth the risk."

"No, I'm not."

"To me you are."

"And to me," Rufus added.

"Rufus, think about your family," Lucy begged.

Rufus stood on her other side and touched her shoulder.

"I am thinking of my family, you and Wyatt."

Lucy cried out in pain and her hand clamped tight around Wyatt's. Rufus rushed around the warehouse, he returned with a small first aid kit, a blanket, and their phones. Rufus handed over Lucy's and Wyatt noticed a few missed calls from, _Noah Something._ He looked at Lucy then back at Rufus.

"I might have another option, or Lucy might," he offered.

Wyatt liked to tease Lucy about her semi-fiancee, even if he secretly hated it. He told himself it was for her safety, that the guy was a risk. She didn't know him and for all they knew he could be Rittenhouse. Wyatt had never met him, but he had been curious about what kind of man Lucy would have went for. She told him once that he was a doctor, but that she still didn't know his last name. She had chosen to move back in with her mother, but for some reason didn't break off the engagement as soon as she found out about it. It had confused Wyatt. She didn't know him, how could she lead him on, unless she thought she had some connection with this guy.

If this guy really cared about her, he would come once he knew she was hurt. Wyatt hoped that he didn't come with Rittenhouse enforcers. One thing they all knew was, if Wyatt and Rufus were taken into custody, they would never see each other again, and if they were lucky they would die in solitary. Most likely they'd be killed within a few days of incarceration long before they saw the inside of a courtroom. But, the plus side would be Lucy would live. As far as he was concerned his life was forfeit if she died anyways.

Rufus and Lucy were the closest he came to family. Protecting them was his mission. But it was Lucy that held him together.

It had started when they first met.

Wyatt had no use for a beautiful woman on a mission, especially not a bossy know-it-all. She was a non-expendable asset that pushed and challenged him at every turn. She got in his way, in his face, and then she got in his mind. Lucy snapped him out of his living nightmare and it was in that moment that he truly saw her. Her hands had been painfully tight as she held his face, but all he saw was panic, fear, and hope. He locked onto to her warm chocolate eyes and crawled out of his misery.

He tried to fight his attraction to her, he was damaged and had no business even thinking about a woman like Lucy Preston. But he liked her passion, her brilliant mind and her quick wit. He cared about her, and when he found out she lied to him, it made him sick with anger. He thought he had been played for a fool. Then to find out that Rufus was recording every word soon after, had almost ruptured the team. But then they overcame and became friends. They became stronger together, they trusted each other, they were more than teammates. They were family.

Wyatt thought he understood his feelings for Lucy. He could be friends and teammates with an attractive woman, and not want to complicate their relationship with feelings and sexual thoughts. A dream here and there didn't mean anything. It was normal. But then he had to go and kiss her. He had done it to avoid suspicion from Clyde. What he didn't count on was the shiver of pleasure that went down his spine or the need to kiss her again. He had almost kissed her again on that tiny bed and her words of possibilities. It wouldn't have been for show, it wouldn't have been an act, and Wyatt didn't think he would be able to stop if he crossed that line.

Then Flynn took Lucy, and Wyatt lost all sense of time. The overwhelming panic and loss had surprised him. As soon as he was alone he had slammed his fist into the wall over and over until his hand went numb and he thought he had broken it. He had failed her and until he got her back nothing made sense. Wyatt didn't sleep more than a few hours after she been taken. He yelled and made demands, people refused to meet his eyes. The deja vu of the time when Jessica was missing, the guilt of losing another person he cared about. It made him think he was cursed, everyone he cared about died or went away, Grandpa Sherwin, Jessica, his squad, all gone, all dead and he was the lone survivor.

He should never have stayed on the team, he put them at risk because he needed them.

Suffocation in the murder room didn't scare him, if he died and then he would be free of this horrible life. He had only wanted to make sure Lucy lived. He wanted to get Rufus home so he could live. But then Lucy was in his arms and nothing else mattered. She was alive and came to rescue them. Before he could blink she was gone again, and in even more risk at the hands of a serial killer. Wyatt had no problem killing H.H Holmes,but he did have a hard time letting Lucy go. He wanted her close enough to touch, he needed to see her, make sure she was still there.

That was the problem, he shouldn't want those things with Lucy, he should want to get his wife back. Lucy shouldn't be the one he thinks about when he wakes up, the one that makes him smile. He was glad when Flynn gave him the means to find Jessica's killer. It made him focus on what was really important, Jessica. He made the choice, the selfish choice, to try and get her back, but he needed to talk to Lucy one more time. He couldn't leave without saying goodbye. She was willing to go to help him, she knew what the trip meant to him and she wanted to help. He couldn't let her risk not getting her sister back not for him. He wanted to go to her when she started to cry, he wanted to hold her and tell her that even if she never knew him, he would never forget her. Wyatt knew that if he did hold her he wouldn't leave.

He was so desperate to change the past that he accidently killed a man and the worst part was he didn't bring Jessica back. She was still dead and now he would disappear in some black site never to see his team again. When Agent Christopher explained to him the real damage he had done, he had opened the door to give Rittenhouse more control of their lives. He put his team in greater danger because he ignored and denied what he had known for months everything in his life lead him to this point, to this team and this woman. Wyatt was done fighting his fate.

He had thought that he would never see them again, that he had failed them, but Agent Christopher helped him escape and he was back with his team. Then Lucy was holding him and he was able to breathe again, the band around his chest eased. He knew what his role in life was, and if it made him a little crazy at least it was with good company. He told himself that he wouldn't complicate his relationship with Lucy. She had enough on her plate and didn't need to add dealing with a friend's unrequited feelings. But now, he might be too late.

Wyatt's hands shook as he pressed down on her lower abdomen. She was still bleeding and if fiancee Noah didn't get here soon Wyatt wouldn't care what Lucy wanted, he would take her to the closest hospital and he would stay by her side until the police dragged him away. Rufus paced beside the warehouse door, waiting to show the doctor in.

Rufus had been too nervous to make the call and Lucy was in and out of conscious. Wyatt had to call using Lucy's phone. He explained who he was and that Lucy had been hurt, he said that she was asking for him. Wyatt had told him to bring medical supplies. Noah had demanded to talk to Lucy. Wyatt hated waking her up, but if the guy needed proof, and she needed him, Wyatt would do it. He muted the phone and shook her shoulder, her eyes opened she gave him a small smile.

"Am I dead?" she whispered.

"No, but you're going to wish you were. You have to talk to Noah."

"Who?" She started coughing.

Wyatt tried not to smile, "Your fiancee, Noah. We need you to convince him to come here and not call the cops on us."

She nodded and reached for the phone, "Noah, I need your help."

That had been almost an thirty minutes ago and he still hadn't arrived, neither had Oakland police, so he hadn't called the cops, at least not yet. Wyatt stared down at Lucy, one hand pressed down on her bandaged wound, the other brushed hair from her pale, sweaty face. He couldn't fathom a world where she wasn't in it. He bent down to her ear whispered promises to her, sent up prayers to a God he had cursed for years, but for Lucy he'd beg. Rufus whistled from behind him, the signal for the doctor's arrival. Wyatt pulled back and sat up. He took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy.

"Where is Lucy Preston?" the voice demanded from the doorway.

"She's over here. Did you come alone?" Rufus answered.

"I did what she asked me, but I don't know you so show me where my fiancee is."

Wyatt leaned down to Lucy, "Luce, you got to wake up your _Prince Charming_ is here."

"Where'd you go?" She mumbled.

"Ha! I'm no one's prince." He gave a brittle laugh.

"You're also not that charming," her words were slurred but she tried to smile.

"I am very charming when I want to be, Ma'am."

She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Lucy? Lucy what the hell happened? Who are these people? Is she shot? She needs a hospital." Noah's voice rose higher with each question.

Wyatt got his first look at the man Lucy would have married in another timeline. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes, a tall athletic body. Wyatt straightened his shoulders, fought the urge to stand taller. Wyatt figured he'd be good looking, but this guy was ridiculous. He looked like every girl's dream, tall dreamy doctor, no wonder her mother loved him so much. He also looked like he hadn't slept in days, and he was pissed.

He went straight to Lucy's side, he eyed Wyatt and the hand clamped over her stomach with her hand on top of his. Wyatt didn't move from her side. Rufus stood beside Wyatt, and they waited for an opening.

"Are you the one that called?" Noah looked at Wyatt with borderline malice.

"Wyatt. And this is Rufus. We work with Lucy. Lucy needs your help." Wyatt tried to keep his voice calm. He couldn't afford to piss this guy off any more than he already was.

"What Lucy needs is a damn hospital! Have you called her mother? You idiots don't care enough about her to make sure she gets the help she needs."

Wyatt was losing his grip on his leashed anger. This guy had no idea how much Wyatt cared for Lucy.

"This was the only thing she would let us do. If you're done berating us maybe you can save her life." Wyatt clipped out. He would take some abuse, but not if it delayed her care.

"I need more light and higher table."

Wyatt looked at Rufus who was already moving, "I'm on it."

Lucy moaned and writhed in pain on the makeshift bed. Noah moved at the same time as Wyatt.

"Baby, I'm here. Shh, I'm here."

She shifted away from him, confusion filled her face and her eyes went wide with panic. Her shallow breathing became erratic.

"Wyatt!?" Lucy whimpered.

"Hey, hey Luce, you're safe. I didn't go anywhere." Wyatt step forward, so she can see him better.

"Don't leave," her voice broke.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ma'am."

Her breath slowed down and she relaxed. Her hand was clamped tight around his arm. Wyatt could feel Noah's sharp cold eyes on him but he didn't care. This is where he belonged. Rufus returned with spot lights, a folding table, and another blanket. He set up the table close to the wall and the lights were plugged in, then he laid the blanket out and took off his jacket making a pillow. He turned to the other men, and shrugged.

Wyatt moved to pick her up at the same time Noah did.

"I got her," he said harshly.

Wyatt reluctantly stepped back. Lucy's head turned away from Noah, her hand pressed into his chest pushing herself away from him.

"Lucy, dear I got you, you're going to fall if you fight me."

Wyatt had to bite his lip from letting out the thoughts running through his head.

"Lucy, you're safe we're here." Rufus called to her.

Lucy rolled her head toward him and gave him a small nod. She stopped fighting the other man's hold. Wyatt stayed close behind him, worried that Noah would drop her. Noah laid her on the table, brushed hair from her face, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Wyatt's jaw clenched and he felt a rush of heat through his chest. He did not like this guy touching Lucy. She looked at him her brow furrowed, she licked her dry lips.

"Where's Wyatt?" She mumbled.

Noah snapped his head toward Wyatt his eyes blazed with fury.

Wyatt stepped to her other side took her hand, placed his hand on her forehead. She gave him a weak smile and tucked his hand against her cheek.

"I need to get to the wound. How long ago was she shot?"

"Little over an hour ago, no exit wound just the one hole. We controlled bleeding as much as possible."

Noah put his med kit on a table that Rufus set up. He pulled out gloves and scissors. He turned to Lucy cut off the belt holding the banges on, he cut her jacket away and he cut the camisole she was wearing. He pulled her shirt apart. Wyatt growled and cover her with his shirt.

Rufus cried out, "Hey Doctor Feelgood, why don't you give our girl a little respect."

He looked at Wyatt then Rufus.

"I am the doctor here, I'm checking for other injuries. If you two are going to tell me how to do my job then you can leave. This is my fiancee, I've already seen everything she has to offer."

"I don't care if she was your damn wife, you're not exposing her like that," Wyatt hissed. "She has no exit wound and no other injuries."

"Yeah, what he said," Rufus added.

"Fine," he scoffed. "Do you know how to start an IV? We need to get fluid back in her. I have a small oxygen tank in my med bag, we can give her a low flow to keep her stable. I'm concerned with her blood loss, she seems confused. She doesn't seem to know me."

Rufus snorted, "I bet."

Noah scowled at Rufus but he didn't say anything.

"I can start the line," Wyatt offered.

Noah passed him a saline bag, tubing, and a small gauge needle. Wyatt quickly flooded the line and hung it from a hook Rufus put in the wall, he cut her sleeve put a tourniquet on and found the vain he needed. It's been awhile since Wyatt started an IV but he wouldn't hesitate if it helped Lucy. When he finished, he secured the catheter with tape and took Lucy's hand again.

"Are you going to give her something for the pain?" Rufus fretted.

"I don't know if she can take it. I have lidocaine to numb the area but that's the best I can do. She is already weak from blood loss. Maybe one of you can keep her talking."

Rufus bumped Wyatt arm, "She'll listen to _you_."

"Ha, when has she ever listened to me?" Wyatt smirked and looked down at Lucy.

"Good point, maybe I should try," Rufus joked.

"Nah, I got it." Wyatt huffed.

Wyatt brushed his hand through her hair, his face above hers. He lifted her hand up to his mouth and brushed his lips over her knuckles. He used a cloth to wipe her brow.

"Lucy, this is going to hurt. Noah has to get the bullet out."

She shook her head eyes still closed, "No hospital, Wyatt."

"I know, you stubborn woman," Wyatt said affectionately. "That is why Noah is going to help you, right here."

"Okay, no police. Can't lose you."

"I can't lose you either, so you hold on."

"Is something wrong, Doctor?" Rufus snapped out behind Wyatt.

Wyatt turned to see Noah watching him, an icy glare filled with hate. Rufus stood beside Wyatt, a hand on his shoulder and another on Lucy's leg. Sending them his support.

"Now I know why she moved out," Noah glowered.

"You don't know anything, but I suggest you focus on saving her so that maybe you learn something," Rufus chided.

Wyatt ignored them both and turned back to Lucy, she was watching him, her eyes glassy and scared. He smiled for her.

"Tell me something I don't know," her voice weak.

"That doesn't leave me a lot of room to work with," Wyatt felt rewarded when she chuckled. "Let's see, did you know that, billy goats urinate on their own heads to smell more attractive to females."

Rufus snorted behind him, "Seriously? Okay well, when hippos are upset, their sweat turns red."

"Stephen Hawking once threw a party for time-travelers on June 28, 2009, but he only announced the party the next day. No one showed up." Lucy added.

The three of them started to laugh, until Lucy cried out.

"Okay, Ma'am enough of with the jokes," Wyatt chided.

Noah grunted but he didn't comment.

"Wyatt," she cried out.

"Hold her legs, don't let her move. I found the bullet."

Rufus held down her legs, he rubbed her knee and mumbled a prayer. Wyatt cupped her face and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Shh, Luce, I'm here. You are the strongest person I know. I have never met anyone like you. I am better because you are in my life," Wyatt's voice wavered.

"It hurts, I'm so tired. I'll never get Amy back. You don't need me. Take the lifeboat, get Jessica."

"I know, it hurts. But I need you to hold on a little bit longer, he's almost done." Wyatt pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I don't want anybody else. Rufus needs you, I need you."

"My words," Lucy sniffled.

"They saved my life, you saved my life over and over. But more than that, you made me whole."

Lucy looked up at him, she lifted a weak hand to his face.

"You saved mine, more times than I could count. You hold me together, keep me grounded when everything else lashes at me. I can't do this without you."

"I think I'm done here," Noah interrupted. "Amazingly from what I can see it looks like there's no serious damage to her internal organs." Noah secured tape over a clean bandage.

"She's going to be okay," Rufus asked in wonder.

Wyatt felt a surge of emotion wash through him.

"She was shot," Noah chided. "I treated her in a warehouse in Oakland. Thank God I already know her medical history, but I have no blood work. She's-she's stable, but you need to get her to a hospital."

"Got it, doc. Soon as we can," Wyatt retorted.

"As soon as we-I think you gotta do better than that, actually. I have no idea what you got her into, but it's over. Whatever the hell you got going on with my fiancee is over. She might be delirious right now, but you are putting her life at risk and I won't stand for it. I have let her take time to figure out what she wants, but that time is over. She is coming with me. "

Wyatt tried not to snarl, "You have no say in what happens with her life."

"She's not going with you," Rufus snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are talking about? She walked away from you weeks ago. You don't get to come in here acting like she's your property and expect that we will just let you take her."

"What he said," Lucy mumbled. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Thank you for the help, but I think you need to leave."

"I'm not going to get any answers. And I'm not supposed to ask what the hell is going on. Your mother's been calling me in a panic. Nobody's heard from you in days. Then I get a late night call from some stranger who you are obviously sleeping with."

"Whoah! We are not sleeping together." Wyatt yelled.

"Hey don't sound so incredulous it could happen. We shared a bed once. Not that we did any sleeping with the bed squeaking and the giggling."

Rufus snorted, Wyatt smirked and Noah turned beet red.

"Lucy, I think you need to get some rest before you say anything more incriminating," Rufus suggested.

"I'm sorry, Nolan. I think you need to leave," Lucy slurred.

"Nolan?! What the hell happened to you!? It's like one day you woke up and my fiancee was gone, replaced with this stranger. I don't even know you anymore."

"I'm sorry, but you are right. I am not the woman that you know. I cannot explain it, but I am sorry."

"It's because of him!" Noah roared.

"Watch your tone of voice, Doc, I won't let you talk to her that way," Wyatt coldly warned.

"She is my _Fiancee,_ I'll talk to her anyway I want to."

"Wyatt, don't," Lucy held onto his arm, restraining him from jumping the table.

"I won't allow it Lucy, this dick might have saved your life, but he has no say in how you live it and he sure as hell is going to respect you," Wyatt exploded.

"He's right, Lucy," Rufus added. "Sorry doc time to go."

"Stop saying sorry, I'm not leaving without answers," Noah argued.

"You want answers! I'll give you answers. I'm in love with Wyatt. I could never be with you, even if nothing happens with us, because I don't want anyone else. I am not the woman you knew. She is gone! This is who I am now and that person loves him. I am sorry if that hurts you, kind of. They are right you are being a bit of a dick."

Noah's face was flush with anger, his eyes wide.

"It's not supposed to be this way," his voice dangerously low.

"Doc, you are trying my patience and making me angry." Wyatt stepped away from the table.

"You will not like him when he is angry," Rufus jeered.

Lucy snorted, "incredible."

"Are you seriously leaving me for these two idiots!?" Noah ranted.

"Yes, they are my idiots." Lucy smiled.

"Hey!" Rufus called out. "Alright we might have deserved that."

Noah pulled out his phone, "I'm calling your mother."

"Seriously, bro, take the hint, you're no longer needed or wanted here. Calling her mom won't change that," Rufus scoffed.

"She needs to be told where you are so she can take care of you and these two."

"You're not calling anyone."

Wyatt moved before Noah could register. He slapped the phone from his hand and threw a right hook to Noah's nose. It was satisfying, hearing the crunch and seeing the blood gush from his nose. Noah slumped to the ground at his feet. Wyatt was surprised he held out as long as he did. The guy had been asking for it since he arrived.

"I'm surprised you waited so long," Rufus echoed his thoughts.

"Me too," added Lucy.

"What do we do with him now?" Rufus wondered. "The lifeboat can't jump for another three hours. Tie him up, leave his phone on so he can be found later."

Rufus left to looked around the warehouse and find some rope.

Wyatt looked at Lucy, her skin was dry and color was coming back. She wasn't ready to sit up yet, but she was watching him. She looked sad and nervous. He walked over to her and took her hand.

"I think you and I need to have a very long talk."

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, "I know."

A single tear slid down her face, Wyatt wiped it away with his thumb.

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Numb, mostly, but I'll be okay don't worry about me."

Wyatt snorted and shook his head, "That is never going to happen, I am always going to worry about you."

"You don't have to, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean that I am not going to be right beside you every step of the way."

"Wyatt, you don't have to do this. I know what I said and it doesn't have to change anything. I'm not expecting you to-to..." She swallowed roughly and turned her head away from him. "I'm not expecting anything."

"And what if I'm expecting something? What if I want things to change? What if things already have changed?"

Lucy slowly rolled her head back to him her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that losing you is not an option. I mean that I will always be by your side. That I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, of course, I know that. We are a team, we're stuck in this together."

Lucy closed her eyes, she pulled her hand away and tucked it under the blanket that covered her.

"I have only done this one other time and I messed it up. I didn't know how to tell her everyday how much she meant to me, how much I needed her."

"I'm sorry about Jessica."

"Part of me will always love Jessica, but I can't live in the past anymore. I need to start living in present and I'd like to explore what those possibilities could be with you."

"With me?" she yelped.

"Next time you say you love me, do you think you can tell me first? Kind of takes away all the fun when you're yelling it to another guy." Wyatt smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"Next time?"

"Unless you don't really love me." Wyatt brushed his fingers over her face, down her cheek, over her nose.

"No-No I do, I really do."

"Good, 'cause I've been falling in love with you since 1836 no matter how hard I tried to stop it."

"Don't stop, please never stop."

Wyatt leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She let out a soft sigh and relaxed under his touch. He felt warmth spread along his skin and tingle down his spine. He felt as if he was coming home.

"Uhh guys, Doctor Dick is gone. Good news is I have his keys and phone. He won't be calling for help just yet and a white guy in the west end of Oakland might not get the kind of help he needs."

Rufus was turned from them, nervously tugging on his yellow sweater. They only had a little bit time before Rittenhouse found them. Jiya and Agent Christopher were on their way. They had to stop Flynn, take down Rittenhouse and get Amy back.

"This conversation isn't over yet," Wyatt told Lucy.

He was glad to see the blush on her face as she brush fingers over her lips.

"I think it is just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was exhausted, she wanted to sleep for a week. The pain in her abdomen burned, she couldn't say she felt better but she didn't feel like she was going to die. Everything since Capone shot her felt fuzzy and unreal. She remembered the rush to the car, Rufus racing through the streets of 1931 Chicago. Wyatt wrapped around her, holding pressure on her bullet wound. She wanted to enjoy the feel of him, but all she really felt was cold numbness.

She had been scared that these were her last moments with her team. She knew that they would sacrifice their freedom and probably their lives for her, but she couldn't let them do that. Lucy needed to protect them just as much as they needed to protect her.

She did not expect Noah to be called, much less for him to come. She didn't know him that well and even when she tried to get to know him everything felt off and wrong. It had been too hard to pretend to be the woman that he had wanted her to be and to be the woman that she needed to be. She hadn't thought about him much after their failed dinner, she had been busy.

In her mind he was still a stranger and he could be an enemy. She didn't want to trust him and she didn't want him to hold her. There were only two people she trusted and only person she wanted to see, if those had been her last moments. And that wasn't Noah. She didn't mean to hurt him at first, but the blood loss and the him talking about taking her away from her guys made her not care whether she was hurting him. She couldn't let it happen.

She hated the look that had been on his face, but he had forced her to reveal the last secret she had been hiding from her team. Her true feelings for Wyatt. She didn't think it had been a surprise for Rufus and she hadn't wanted to see how Wyatt took the reveal. Noah had become angry, she had not been surprised, he had every right to be upset. When he went too far, she knew that her guys would have her back.

Lucy couldn't deny that she was glad that Wyatt had hit him. If she'd been able, she would have hit him. She was grateful for his help, but he had crossed the line when he tried to treat her like property.

She had been worried that Wyatt would turn away, that he'd shut her out. His shirt was across her chest and it smelled like him. If she would have been able to curl around it she would have, she wanted to hold onto what they had before she messed everything up with feelings. Then he was above her, his blue eyes shining, she could see relief and amusement. She thought she understood what he was saying, but it had sounded to good to be true. Then he was kissing her and she was sure that she was dreaming.

It must have been from shock and loss of blood, but she was sure that Wyatt just told her that he wanted to explore what was growing between them. That he wanted to kiss her more, that he wanted to talk about it more. He had looked happy. She felt happy and a little delirious. She closed her eyes, she needed to rest as much as possible, she needed to heal. It was new voice around her that woke her up.

"Lucy shouldn't be moved in her condition."

"We might not have a choice, they are going to find us soon. Are you going to be able to leave her behind and risk her being taken by Rittenhouse?"

"I'm not leaving her," Wyatt voice was firm.

"That's what I thought," Agent Denise Christopher added. "We can't let them get the Lifeboat."

"Hey guys? We have a problem, the CPU just lit up like a Christmas tree. Flynn just jumped to 1954, DC," Rufus voice called out.

Lucy pushed herself up and made a loud cry of pain. Wyatt was beside her in an instant, he guided her back against his chest so she could recline against him. He brushed her hair back. Lucy could get used to neutering Wyatt.

"We have to stop Flynn," Lucy grunted.

"Lucy, you are in no condition to travel," Rufus added.

"You're not going without me," Lucy argued.

She swung her legs to the side of the table and pushed away from the warmth of Wyatt's chest. Her head head spun, hot pain radiated from her abdomen out through her whole body in waves. She had never been in so much pain as she was now. Her lower extremities were cold she felt pins and needles along her legs. She was alive and each breath she took was a constant reminder of the life pulsing in her veins.

"Luce!?" Wyatt implored.

"I'm fine Wyatt, just need a moment."

Lucy tried to sit forward, but the pain was too great. She pushed her hips forward on the table while leaning back. She rose from the table, hips first. She felt Wyatt hovering behind her. She gritted her teeth and refused to cry out, but she couldn't stop the tear falling down her cheek. Once she was on her feet, her hands holding tight to the table behind her, she looked at the room. Jiya and Rufus were wrapped around each other. Lucy smiled, she knew how much Rufus had been worried about leaving Jiya behind. Agent Christopher was near them watching her phone.

"When did you guys get here?" Lucy asked.

"A few minutes ago, it wasn't easy getting Jiya out of there but we are alright," Denise said.

"Were you followed?" Wyatt challenged.

"I don't think so," Denise replied.

"What's in 1954 DC?" Jiya asked.

"That's what Capone was talking about, some Rittenhouse summit," Lucy explained. Her breathing had regulated and slowed down, if she didn't move or breathe too deep she felt fine.

"Flynn figures he'll get all the Rittenhouse dicks in one place and take them out once and for all," Wyatt chimed in.

"He thinks that Capone shot me, not Lucy, and that we can't chase him," Rufus finished.

"You sure we shouldn't just let Flynn do it?" Jiya considered.

"Believe me, part of me wants to," Lucy hissed the pain stealing her words.

"Really? This is the guy that got you shot and tried to have Rufus killed. He's rabid. He needs to be put down," Wyatt snapped.

"But it doesn't mean that he's wrong," Lucy argued.

"Okay, well then, how do we we stop them?" Jiya asked.

Lucy looked around the room at this small group of people, the only people that she truly trusted. If they didn't stop Rittenhouse they would always be running with no clue who was chasing them and who was an ally. She didn't trust Flynn, but she did believe that he wanted to stop Rittenhouse. No one had an idea on how to stop both enemies. Wyatt had been watching her, he walked toward her, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucy? Are you able to travel?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be ready," she sighed.

"Awesome," Wyatt drawled and turned away.

She took a step away from the table and dizziness engulfed her. She fell back, Wyatt's arms wrapped around her and held her up.

"Okay, room's only spinning a little bit.."

"Lucy, you're in no shape to go," Rufus started.

"I have to go, maybe I can talk to Flynn."

"No, I don't want you anywhere near Flynn," Wyatt squeezed her arms.

"Me neither," Rufus added.

"We will figure it out. What about Jiya and Agent Christopher? Rittenhouse will take them into custody," Lucy asked.

"I will be fine," Agent Christopher said.

"Can we take Jiya with us?" Lucy asked.

"Forget about it, the Lifeboat's only meant to carry three people," Rufus insisted.

"OK, well, what happens with four?" Wyatt asked.

"Let me just check Wikipedia for ' _Sending an Additional Organism Through a Wormhole._ "

"If that's not an option then she needs to get out of here and go into hiding. I won't be able to get her out if I am taken into custody," Denise explained. "Everything we know is compromised."

"Where will you go?" Rufus asked Jiya.

"I don't know. I won't be able to take a phone, they can track me. How will I know it's safe to come out of the cold?"

Rufus looked down at her, indecision and worry crossed his face. Lucy knew he didn't want her on the run. He also didn't know what would happen if she came with them in the Lifeboat. He took a breath and was interrupted by an alert from the computer. Rufus looked down at the screen and cursed.

"We have something on the security camera. That was the perimeter alarm, we have less than five minutes," Denise explained.

"I thought you said you weren't' followed," Lucy demanded.

"Those aren't government vehicles. It's Rittenhouse," Denise warned. "Get in the Lifeboat, I'll hold them off, you guys go stop Flynn."

Lucy watched Rufus's hand tighten on Jiya's arm.

"Rufus, I'm sorry we've got to go," Wyatt called.

"I'm coming," Jiya declared.

Rufus shook his head, "You can't."

"I'd rather risk being with you than being captured by Rittenhouse," Jiya explained. "We don't have a choice."

Wyatt was beside Lucy, "Let's go Professor."

His arm went around her waist, Lucy's arms were around his shoulders, he more carried her than helped her walk. Rufus helped pull her inside, Jiya was already at the console preparing for departure. Rufus sat beside her and helped her. Lucy saw him watching her with fear in his eyes. Lucy turned to see Wyatt watching her while he buckled her in.

"How are you feeling?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm ready for this to be over." Lucy reached out for his hand before he sat. She lifted her face, he gave a half smile and brushed his lips over hers. "That helps."

"Hold on. I don't know what's going to happen," Rufus called behind him.

Wyatt took his seat, his hand still held onto hers. Lucy watched the door to the Lifeboat close, she caught sight of Denise standing between the door and the Lifeboat. Her back straight, her shoulders strong, she was ready to take on the world to protect them. The door shut and the Lifeboat started to shift and shake. Lucy's eyes locked with Wyatt, he smiled and tightened his grip.

It took longer to make the trip, the violent shaking more severe than any other time they had traveled. They way she thrashed in the chair even with the seat belt was agony. She didn't know how she didn't throw up, or rip her stitches. Wyatt was green ,his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared. Lucy could only hear Jiya cursing from Rufus's chair. The sudden stop was both a relief and a hindrance. Everything in her body stopped moving at once and the jolt sent a shock of nausea and pain through her. The door was opened and the fresh air helped with the nausea but not the pain.

Wyatt rolled out first, he dropped his head between his legs and took slow deep breath. Jiya launched from the Lifeboat and vomited behind a create. Rufus stumbled after her, holding her hair back and rubbing her back. Lucy took her time to unsnap the buckle, her movements slow.

"Is everyone alright?" Rufus called out.

"Wow, that was, wow," Jiya grimaced.

"Yep, no more sea sick then usual," Wyatt beathed. He stuck his head in the door, "What about you?"

"I can't believe we made it. Nausea, stomach on fire, lightheaded, besides that I'm fine," Lucy grumbled.

"Give me your hand, I'll help you out." Wyatt reached for her.

She was unsteady on her feet, she held onto the walls. Wyatt and Rufus helped her climb from the Lifeboat. Once she was out, Wyatt led her to a box so she could sit and relax, his hand rubbed gentle circles on her back.

"Alright, any idea where this Rittenhouse summit could be?" Wyatt asked her.

"If I had to pick a place to start, I'd start with Joe McCarthy. McCarthy thought that there were communists everywhere. State Department, writers, journalists. He's in the middle of his most famous hearings," she sucked in a gasping breath.

"Lucy?!" Wyatt cried.

"I'm okay, I just moved a little too fast. McCarthy is in the middle of his most famous hearings, looking for Reds in the Army. The guy's practically wearing a giant neon sign that says "Rittenhouse."

Lucy closed her eyes, she was weak and having a hard time catching her breath.

"Okay, Lucy you stay here." Wyatt turned away from her. "Rufus you come with me, and we will get the location."

"Wyatt you can't be serious," Lucy protested.

"Are you sure man, I'm not the best wingman in 1954?" Rufus said at the same time.

"Lucy you were shot and you need to rest," Wyatt explained.

"Trust me, I remember, but that doesn't mean you're ready to get to McCarthy without me."

"She has a point," Jiya added.

"But she was shot, _**and**_ she needs to rest," Wyatt tried again.

"Wyatt, the faster we stop Flynn, the sooner I can rest." Lucy forced herself to her feet and slowly walked to him. "I'll be with you the whole time. I promise that I won't do anything too strenuous. I will follow your lead."

"First time for everything," Rufus mumbled.

Wyatt took her hand, pressed his fingers to her wrist. He put the back of his other hand on her cheek. He stared into her eyes. His finger caressed her cheek.

"I don't like it, you are still too pale and your pulse is elevated," Wyatt rasped quietly.

"Maybe my pulse is fast because you're touching me?" Lucy gloated.

Wyatt smirked, "Then I should stop."

"Don't you dare." She pressed her hand against his and leaned her head into his warm palm.

"Stay close to me, tell me if you are need to rest. I really don't like this," Wyatt cautioned.

"One step at a time," Lucy smiled.

Wyatt leaned forward pressing his forehead to hers, "As long as those steps keep you safe. We should find something to bind your abdomen, it might help you with the pain and secure your sutures."

Lucy nodded, Wyatt took her elbow and led her away from the Lifeboat.

"Hey guys, I don't mean to sound like my mother, but is that what you're wearing?" Jiya called.

Lucy looked down at her wool green pencil skirt, covered in dry blood. She wore Wyatt's shirt over her ruined top and bandages. She turned to look at Wyatt he wore his jeans and a tee shirt.

"I'll check the money box, see what we have in funds," Wyatt offered.

Inside the Lifeboat was a box of gold, coins, stacks of money through the ages. They kept it on hand to pay for clothing, lodging, and food when needed. The gold was universal and timeless, but in more modern time periods they needed the cash. A few hundred dollars in small denomination bills and they would be able to get everything they needed to fit in.

Leaving the warehouse, Jiya, and Rufus behind they made their way towards town. Wyatt held onto her waist and kept her moving. Lucy hated the way the air burned in her lungs, and the weakness pulling down her body. She knew that Wyatt was right, that she should have stayed behind. She didn't tell him that she hoped to talk sense into Flynn, maybe reach him so they could take down Rittenhouse together.

Wyatt waved down a truck and they were offered a ride into town. The older couple asked if Lucy was okay and she smiled and told them she was getting over a cold. The wife offered her a handkerchief so Lucy could wipe the sweat from her brow. The couple left them in downtown DC near a small shopping center. Lucy was grateful for their kindness and felt better after the rest of the ride.

Wyatt sent her for clothing for her while he acquired more first aid supplies, and a hotel room nearby to clean up. Lucy was able to find everything she needed, including accessories. One of her favorite things about time travel was shopping, but her injuries were taking all her normal fun out of it. She made her purchases to suspicious glances from the shop girls. She walked out of the store and found Wyatt waiting for her with a soft smile.

"You got what you needed? Let's get cleaned up and head to McCarthy." Wyatt took her packages from her and took her arm.

He led her to a small hotel. The room was small with one bed, even though Lucy knew that they wouldn't stay here longer than an hour she still wished she could lay down and sleep.

"Lucy, rest while you can. I'm going to shower and then we will get you cleaned up."

Before she could answer he pulled his shirt over her head. She watched in fascination as the muscles in his back rippled and flexed. Lucy looked at his broad shoulders that had held so much weight when they first met that he slumped over when no one was watching. But Lucy had seen, she saw what he tried to hide. It was the man behind the cocky, hothead that interested her. The little cracks that he showed her in their time together that pulled her in from the first mission when he had talked about his wife. She shifted through the shadows, the grit, and found the gold of his damaged heart.

Lucy never dreamed that he would ever let her in more, that he'd open his arms and his heart to her. She thought that she was alone in her longing. But he took her by surprise and she wasn't about to risk the chance he was offering her. One thing she needed to do was stop Rittenhouse so that they couldn't use him against her.

Wyatt turned to her, he took her hand and led her to the bed. The back of her knees hit the edge and he gently pushed her shoulders down. She was too tired to protest. He lifted her feet, removed her shoes and pulled the blanket over her shoulders. He brushed his lips over her forehead.

"Rest, you need it."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Moments later she was gently shaken awake. She opened her eyes to Wyatt above her, his hair damp wearing gray trousers and a white tank top. His hair was brushed, he smelled clean. She wondered how long she'd rested for.

"I have bad news, you can't shower. We can't let your stitches get wet. I filled a bucket with warm water so we can rise away as much as the blood as we can. I can leave if you want," he offered.

Lucy shrugged, "I don't think I can do this without you."

"I won't look," Wyatt vowed.

She chuckled, "Can you keep a least one eye open so you know what you're cleaning?"

His face was pink, his ears red but he nodded. He helped remove her dirty clothes and he kept his eyes shifted away from her while he handed her a dry towel. He cleaned her off in pieces, only exposed the area of her skin he was working on. Lucy worked quickly on her hands and arms, Wyatt cleaned her hips and lower abdomen.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder how bad she would scar and if a sponge bath was in the time travel brochure. She made him jump when the wash cloth rubbed across her ribs and she giggled. The whole time he wouldn't look her in the eyes. But when she giggled the spell was broken and he looked at her. She felt the draw of him, the moment went from clinical to surreal. Wyatt was giving her a sponge bath in 1954 DC. She was naked in front of Wyatt with only a towel, bandages, and racing heart.

"I-I think, you're good, I'm just going to-to go that way."

Lucy had never seen Wyatt so adorably frazzled.

"Are you sure, you might have missed a spot?" Lucy chirped out. Rolling onto her good side, facing away from him, she peeked over her shoulder. He was standing half in the bathroom, his head peeking out.

"Lucy, do you want to know how to save the world in five easy step?" Wyatt's voice rasped.

"What are they?" Lucy wondered.

"You already know one, one step at a time." Wyatt held up his hand, lowering a finger with each point and moving closer to her."Two, when you are hurt, or beaten get up and try again. Three, keep your head up, look ahead to see what is coming. Four, when you enter a room always check for exits. And five, never miss a chance to tell someone how you feel."

Wyatt was beside the bed and he tugged on the towel and blanket until she was covered.

"Is that it?" she swallowed.

"It is for me. You are for me."

Wyatt leaned down kissed her softly, Lucy felt precious and cared for. His hand rested on her cheek and he pressed a kiss to her other cheek.

"Lucy, I need you better. Let's finish this so we can stop Flynn and hopefully Rittenhouse. But first you have to get dressed and stop distracting me."

Wyatt helped her as much as he could. He kept his eyes adjusted away, but together they changed her dressing, wrapped a bandage around her stomach and helped her get dressed. She was able to brush her hair, but forced to leave it down when she couldn't hold her arms up long enough to style it.

Lucy was surprised to find it was still daylight outside, she thought she had slept longer than a few hours. She felt better but still weak. They made their way to the Capitol building, Wyatt moved slow beside, her his hand on her back.

"I dig the '50's," Wyatt claimed.

"I don't know. A bunch of racist, repressed Ward Cleavers. This whole place is a powder keg," Lucy shrugged.

"But the cars are cool," he declared.

"Oh, yeah," Lucy teased while she rolled her eyes.

She was watching her step, when three men stood in front of them.

"A word, please," the man in the lead said.

"Yeah, can I help you?" Wyatt asked, his hand moved to her arm.

"FBI."

Another man took Wyatt's arm, while the lead man stepped forward and reached inside his jacket, removing an unfamiliar gun. Lucy knew Wyatt's gun was left behind and out of ammo.

"Russian," the man said with a flat judgemental tone.

Wyatt sneered, "Okay you just planted that on me."

"We heard two commies were hear to disrupt the McCarthy hearings." The man almost smiled.

Wyatt looked to Lucy, she shook her head and he took a deep breath. Two men flanked him and took his arms, leading him inside.

"You too, Ma'am," the FBI agent said.

Wyatt's head snapped to her, his eyes went to the hand on her arm. He pulled to a stop, the men beside him tried to force him forward, but he resisted.

"Don't touch her," he growled.

"It's okay Wyatt, he's not hurting me."

Wyatt conceded and let the other men take him away, he protested again when they led her away from him. He had to be forced down the halls his eyes on hers the whole time. Lucy didn't want to separate either but she didn't want him to get hurt. She was brought into a conference room without a word the door was shut and audibly locked.

Lucy took the time by herself to sit. There was nothing she could do, but wait. The binding helped, it reminded her of the corset she hated, it was uncomfortable. The pain hadn't stopped but it didn't steal her breath.

The door opened and in walked Flynn, Lucy used the table as a support and slowly rose to her feet.

"Don't worry. Your Wyatt's fine," his voice smooth. "And I take it Rufus has recovered too." He gestured to her. "I just wanted you to know when I destroy Rittenhouse tonight, and I will. That also includes your grandfather, Ethan Cahill, which means, honestly, I'm not sure what's going to happen to you, but whatever it is, it's probably not good."

He was detached from his statement. Lucy stared at him silently. His shoulders were relaxed and he moved toward her slowly a hat in his hand while the other gestured toward her. In his mind he had already won.

"Rufus is fine. Capone didn't shoot him, he shot me."

Flynn eyes widen and his eyes trailed up and down her body looking for her injury. Lucy straightened her shoulders and gritted her teeth.

"You weren't supposed to be injured."

"What do you care, you were just talking about erasing me from time? Why are you telling me any of this?" Lucy challenged.

"I thought you deserved the _truth_. I don't want to _hurt_ you Lucy." he admitted.

"So you told me. What do you want from me? My blessing?" She countered.

"I don't want anything from you," he objected.

"You don't want anything from me? Because I think you do. I think deep down there's some part, some human part of you that wants me to stop you." Lucy turned away from him her hand on her side. "God, I swear, this game that we keep playing nobody wins, nobody loses, people keep dying. What's the body count so far? And for what?" Her voice was rising.

She saw his jaw clench and he shifted his feet.

"Okay, now's the time where you tell me what a monster I am?"

Lucy shook her head, "I don't think you're a monster anymore. I used to. But now I just think that you're sad and you're lonely. I think you're a broken person who misses the people that they love. Just like me, just like Wyatt." Her anger was gone.

She was tired of fighting a war from all sides and she could see that he was just as tired.

"Don't talk about my family like you know them," he said harshly.

"You want to stop Rittenhouse, we'll help you. But not like this."

He stepped close to her, towering over her, a cold smile on his face, "How?"

She tried to hold his gaze, but she didn't have an answer for him. Lucy had no idea how to stop Rittenhouse and Flynn knew it.

"You don't know. Because there is no other way." He stared at her face, the cold detachment slipped away and only his sadness remained. "Goodbye, Lucy."

He turned away from her and walked away without turning back. Lucy slumped into the chair, her hands shaking. She curled into the throbbing pain in her stomach. She needed to think to figure out a way to stop him, to stop Rittenhouse and save her friends. She was worried about Wyatt. She hadn't seen him in over an hour.

Loud grunts and thumps startled her from behind the wall. The door flew open and a body fell through the opening as Wyatt filled the door frame. He looked at the body and then at her.

"Um, we should go."

Lucy was moving before she even realized, reaching for his outstretched hand. They moved through the halls quickly and she watched Wyatt dispatch two more guards before they reached the front entrance of the building. Wyatt held onto her, while Lucy held her stomach. She tried to hurry beside him but the steps were hard to walk in heals and in pain.

"Do I even want to know what happened to McCarthy?" She asked breathlessly.

"Oh, he'll be fine in an hour… Or two," Wyatt huffed.

Voices behind them caught his attention. He steered her around a corner, her back pressed against the wall. His arm was above her head and he leaned into her. He used his body to conceal her. Lucy pressed her hand to his chest to reassure herself that they were out and he was okay.

"The only problem is now we're gonna have to find a new way to the summit." He looked down at her hand on his chest and smiled at her.

Lucy sighed, "I saw Flynn. He said that my grandfather was going to be there Ethan Cahill." Wyatt lost his smile his jaw clenched and he swallowed. "My mother told me that she met him once, that he was a White House aide. I mean, if he's going to the summit…"

"We could follow him," Wyatt interrupted.

Lucy nodded and then they were moving again. They needed a car and they needed to get to the White House before her grandfather left. She had done research on the Cahills and she knew what he looked like.

Snow had fallen down in the city, the parking lot was covered in white layers. Lucy was cold, waiting for Wyatt to start the car to put the heat back in her bones. He muttered and cursed.

"Rufus is a lot faster at that by the way."

Wyatt turned his head and looked at her, she watched him from the corner of her eye and resisted the urge to smile. Then, Lucy saw her grandfather for the first time. He moved quickly through the snow, head down and moving toward his car.

"That's him," Lucy called out the same time the car turned over. "Okay, grandpa where are you going?"

They followed his car through town until he stopped at a large building with no windows and no sign. The parking lot was full of cars. Lucy looked at Wyatt and they opened their doors at the same time. Cahill did not notice them follow him inside.

Inside the door was a hostess stand with no host. Cahill went through a curtain and into a larger room where the music was playing. He greeted a few of the other men near the bar. The room was full of men, talking together or in smaller clusters around the room. Men whispered to each other and smiled. The room was large with smaller curtained off rooms further in. Waiters walked the groups offering drinks.

"Is it just me or is Rittenhouse way more gay then I thought it would be?" Wyatt asked from beside her.

"I don't think this is the Rittenhouse summit. I think this might be a gay bar."

"Well then what is your grandpa..ohhh." Wyatt's eyebrows raised and he looked at her with wide eyes then looked around the room.

"So if you exist that means grandpa was like way deep in the closet."

"It's 1954, you could be arrested for being gay."

Lucy watched her grandfather as he ordered a drink at the bar and took a sip. Wyatt shifted beside her, his head down, his eyes on the room. Lucy noticed the man watching Wyatt with interest. Wyatt moved his hands to his pockets.

"He's looking at me like I'm a piece of meat." Wyatt whispered uncomfortably.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Can't imagine what that's like."

Wyatt chuckled beside her. They moved through the room together. Lucy felt the burning in her stomach getting worse. She had been on her feet for too long and it was wearing on her. She approached Cahill slowly.

"Excuse me. Are you Ethan? Ethan Cahill?" Lucy asked softly.

He finished his drink picked up his hat, "No. Sorry. You're mistaken."

"No. We're not cops," Lucy interrupted.

"I don't know what you think you saw here, but I have a wife and son to get back to."

Ethan tucked his jacket under his arm. Lucy turned her head to Wyatt, she knows that he could get angry and she wants Wyatt to step closer in case something happened. He understood her need for him and moved forward. He remained quiet and let her have the lead.

"We know. His name is Ben."

"How do you know that?" Ethan look nervous. " Okay, how much do you want? I've got about fifty dollars."

"We don't want any money. We need you to take us to the Rittenhouse summit."

The air deflated from his lungs and his shoulders dropped. Lucy hated the look of fear in his eyes. He gave her a small nod and he walked toward the door. Once in the car Lucy sat in the back seat, Wyatt behind the wheel and Ethan in the passenger seat, directing. During the car ride they talked about Flynn, they told him about his plans to take out Rittenhouse. Ethan opened up to them he talked about his father beating him and telling about Rittenhouse for the first time. He agreed to help them, even if he questioned why they needed to stop Flynn. Lucy rested her hand on his shoulder and told him that he could trust them.

They arrived to a large villa private residence, Ethan agreed to distracted the guards so that Wyatt and her could get into the basement. Lucy's feet were numb, she need the wall to hold her up. Wyatt walked in front of her, checking the corner with his gun drawn. He missed the way her body was failing her, but Lucy had to keep moving. She knew what they needed to do.

"He's alone. I can get the drop on him," he whispered.

He moved around the pillars, raised his gun.

Lucy stepped in front of him, "Flynn?"

"Lucy," Wyatt called.

Flynn spun and pulled his gun, aiming at her. She was caught between two dangerous men that wanted to kill each other. Lucy turned her head to Wyatt.

"Wyatt, please." She pleaded with her eyes that he would understand. "I'm not here to fight. I want to help you."

She swayed on her feet, but she held up her hands.

"Drop it, Flynn," Wyatt ordered.

"I'm gonna blow this place up with all of us in it," FLynn snapped.

"Stop! Both of you stop it," Lucy exploded. "I know that you're not a bad man. I know that you're hurting. I know that you don't want to kill a room full of people upstairs."

"I don't want to kill them. I have to kill them to put my wife and child back on this earth," he snarled tears in his eyes.

"It won't work." Lucy shook her head.

"You don't know that," his voice broke. "And both of you would do the same."

Lucy looked back at Wyatt, "You're right. You're right. We would. We are all so caught up in our grief, in our past, in our pain, and we can't let go, so we just continue to hurt more people."

Flynn's eyes were wide, his pain visible on his face. "I prayed to God for an answer and he led me here to this."

Lucy stepped forward, "What if he led you to me? I know a way that we can really take out Rittenhouse. We have to stop trying to fix the past and focus on the present. I need you to hear me out. I know what to do now. Please, before it's too late," Lucy begged. "The journal! Didn't it say that I was going to help you one day? Well maybe today is that day."

Flynn lowered his gun an inch, then looked over her shoulder. Lucy turned to look at Wyatt.

"Wyatt? Do you trust me?" Her voice was soft.

Wyatt stepped forward, his pistol up. "I hope you know what you're doing, Professor."

She explained her plan to the two men before finding her grandfather upstairs. He was hesitant to get in the car with the man they claimed intended to kill all of Rittenhouse. But he eventually agreed. The four of them climbed into the car and drove toward the Lifeboat. Lucy knew that no matter how she said it, Ethan would never believe her. He needed to see.

They arrived to the warehouse in silence. The exhaustion and wear on her body was making it hard for her to concentrate. Wyatt drove, silent and broody. She worried about how he would take the next part of her plan and if it would damage what they were building together. Rufus rushed to the car.

"Thank God. Thank God you're here. We've got to get Jiya back home. She's in the Lifeboat. Something happened to her." Rufus's voice was high and anxious.

"What!? What are you talking about?" Lucy choked.

"What the hell is Flynn doing here?" Rufus seethed.

"No, no, no Rufus. It's okay." Wyatt tried to calm him down.

"No, it's not okay. All right?" Rufus voice rose. "He had Al Capone shoot Lucy, while trying to kill me."

"Rufus, he not here to hurt you." Lucy explained.

"No, this time I'm not. Nor did I mean for Lucy to get hurt." Flynn joked.

"No, only that I die," Rufus snarled.

Lucy's head pounded, she felt cold and her bandages felt damp. She was pushing herself too hard and her body couldn't heal. The wound was still open. She needed to hurry, Wyatt was watching her, and noticed the sweat on her brow, even in the cold, frosted morning.

Lucy sighed, "Rufus, this is Ethan Cahill. Ethan this is Rufus." Lucy explained that they were from the future.

"Look, we've got to get Jiya back home now." Rufus cut in.

This part was going to be hard, Lucy knew.

"Look, you guys get Jiya back. I've got to stay here," Lucy rushed out.

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" Wyatt sputtered, he moved forward.

"I'll go with Flynn in the Mothership. I need Ethan to see this thing in action."

Wyatt was shaking his head, "Lucy, no. No way," he hissed. He looked at Flynn and stepped forward. "Look. We already lost you once. I cannot lose you again. You are hurt, let me go with you."

"You've trusted me this long. I just need you to do it a little longer, okay? Get Jiya back."

"I trust you, I don't trust him." Lucy could see the simmering anger and fear in his eyes. He looked to Flynn, "If you hurt her.."

"What? You'll try and kill me again?" Flynn's voice was snide.

Rufus leaned in, "Be careful."

Lucy nodded, "Okay."

Wyatt was watching her, his mouth open, shaking his head. She didn't want to be separated from him but she knew it was the only way. She wanted to throw herself in his arms and kiss him, tell him she would see him again soon. He watched, a thousand unspoken words in his eyes. He turned from her and Lucy wanted to call out to him to come back.

"It'll be okay," she reassured him.

He took a few steps away from her and then turned back. He took long strides back to her, his hands cupped her face and he kissed her.

"Rule number five, come back to me. I love you."

"I will and I love you."

Lucy ignored the men behind her, and only focused on the man in front of her in the present. He kissed her once again and then stepped away from her. She watched as he climbed aboard the Lifeboat and disappeared. She wiped a tear from her eye and turned back to Ethan. She explained everything. Telling him who she was and what Rittenhouse wanted to do. Flynn watched her, but he didn't say anything about Wyatt.

The Mothership was a smoother ride than the Lifeboat. The seatbelts easier to use. Flynn kept his word and gave her a number to call to contact him when she had the information she needed. He even gave her a phone to call Wyatt. Seeing Wyatt was the final straw in her exhaustion, she slumped into his arms. Lucy soaked in the scent and feel of him. She held on to his hand while he drove them to a secure location so they could rest.

Wyatt explained that Jiya was taken to the hospital for seizures. The last update was the doctors didn't know what was wrong with her. Wyatt had brought a fresh first aid kit and pedialyte to help with dehydration. He cleaned and dressed her wound told her to sleep before they went after Ethan. Lucy tried to protest but her eyes were already closing, and with Wyatt's hand in hers, she felt safe enough to truly rest.

Everything went faster after finding Ethan and his room of evidence. The arrests started and slowly the sense of foreboding went way. She hated that Flynn had been taken into custody, she didn't want to betray him. She knew that she couldn't have done it without him and whatever trust they had built was now destroyed.

Lucy had left Wyatt's side only one time and it shattered her world. Her mother was Rittenhouse, and they would never let Lucy get her sister back. They woman she had talked to was a stranger. The cancer that had eaten her lungs was gone in this timeline, but a new, darker cancer had feasted on her soul. Listening to her mother talk with disgust about Amy was what forced her from her arms and out of the house.

Lucy left everything behind in her flight. She had been terrified that her mother sent her operatives to take out her team to isolate Lucy from the only people she trusted. She returned to Mason to panic in the halls. Lucy ran to the last place she had seen Wyatt, she clutched at her healing side and rushed through the people. She slammed into his hard chest and cried the tears she'd held back with her mother. She hadn't left his side since.

That had been three weeks ago and the Time Team was back in action. Chasing after the remaining Rittenhouse members.

Lucy had been surprised to get the email from Noah about the boxes of her stuff he had at his place. They made arrangements for her to pick them on a day he wouldn't be home. Wyatt had agreed to help her move.

Across town a phone rang in the dark and was answered without a hello.

"Is everything ready?" the voice said over the phone.

"Yes, she has no idea what I have planned. I told her I wouldn't be home, so she would feel more comfortable."

"The soldier has been a problem, make sure he doesn't remain to interfere with our plans."

"I will take care of it."

"You better Noah, I won't give you another chance."

"Of course, I understand."

Noah understood his place in Rittenhouse and soon so would Lucy. It was time for her to step into the life she was destined for.


End file.
